


Ty and Zane do West Virginia

by Lenny_29



Series: Ty & Zane's Away From Work Time [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny_29/pseuds/Lenny_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane go on a little time away from work thing and decide to visit West Virginia. Deuce is there and they visit the local faire. It's mayhem from minute one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The V word

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! tell me if I should continue please (I was thinking Ty & Zane do West Virginia (multiple chapters) and Ty & Zane do Texas (also multiple chapters) :)

Ty and Zane needed a few days of rest so they decided to go to West Virginia in a mini-time away from work thing (the V word was still forbidden around them). Arriving at his parents house Ty saw a unfamiliar car in the drive way and sighed... Deuce was in the house... he was going to kill his mother (not really but still...) Deuce is going to start psycho analyzing him just to annoy him and Zane is probably just going to laugh.

"Is that Deuce?" Zane asked already knowing the answer and saw Ty growl under his breath, "What's wrong baby? You don't want your brother to be here?"

"He's going to psycho analyze and just annoy the crap out of me because he thinks it's funny to drive me insane and Ma won't let me hit him!" Ty said pouting and Zane thought it was adorable. 

"Come on, lets go inside, I smell pie!" Zane said extra cheerful just to mess with Ty. Not even a foot in the house and Ma was already hugging Zane like she hadn't seen him in years. Al least his mother liked Zane, that was a plus... but his dad... he was still afraid he would make a rude comment about Zane and Ty really wanted not to fight or argue with his dad, but for Zane... we would fight everyone, his father included, but luckily he didn't need to because his father said while shaking Zane's hand and patting his back "Is good to see you son, how are you? You two need to come visit more often, take a vacation every once in a while son!" Zane shook his father hand and said "I'm good sir, and God knows I need that from dealing with your son but please don't say the V word, it's cursed around us!" "What V word? Curse? Did Ty finally make you go off the deep end?" Earl asked and Ty was biting his lip to keep from laughing, and then he really burst out laughing when Zane, very seriously said "The time away from work equivalent word, the V word! We don't say it, it's cursed! The last time on the mountains? Ty gets half eaten by a cougar and almost dies, I get shot at! Undercover work on a cruise ship? I had to jump from a balcony, three stories high! Last time Sidewinder came for a visit I was blind and I got blown up! Ty does a favor for Burns, I get roped into helping him? We get to pick up and transport an asset? I got stuck in a car with a Ty low on caffeine for days, I get shot at by the CIA, got in a knife fight with a ex-CIA spy, Ty arrested me and frog marched me to the CIA pretending he didn't know me! I go to Texas to help my father, Ty shows up? He gets half eaten by a Tiger and I get shot at and there's a fire in my father house! We go to New Orleans, I don't have time to talk about all that happened there but Ty get's cursed, Voodoo style! And Scotland? Do you remember Scotland? That wen't well didn't it? I got shot at! I pulled Ty of a cliff, Ty nearly fell of said cliff! We found a dead body in the hot tub! The V word is forbidden around us! Cursed! It's cursed!" 

When Zane ended his epic speech, rant really, everyone was looking at him funny and then all burst out laughing, he didn't think it was funny! 

After what felt like 10 minutes of laughing Ty saw Deuce compose himself and then say "Interesting..." Zane just huffed, shook hands with him and hugged Livi. Then they all had pie.


	2. The bed solves everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty has doubts that only a bed can solve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read, sorry for any mistake I missed

The pie was damn good and Ty loved spending time with his family, but right now all he wanted was to go to his room and spend a few minutes alone with Zane, maybe do some kissing... Who was he kidding, there will definitely be kissing involved. The thought made Ty smile which got Zane's attention "What's wrong? You ok?" he asked, and Ty noticed that Zane didn't say baby like he normally did and that pissed Ty of and drove him to say "I need a few minutes with you, we need to talk" much more seriously than he expected and he noticed the effect those words had on Zane. 

Zane saw the change in Ty while they were eating pie but couldn't understand what happened to make Ty suddenly sad, angry maybe, but he couldn't really ask with Earl next to them, Zane was still worried that Earl would hurt Ty, not hit him, but say something that would make Ty suffer, much more than any physical blow ever would. He didn't really know, even after the man said he was ok with Ty and him being together, that Earl accepted Ty's sexuality, and that made him be on edge, afraid for Ty's feelings regarding his father. 

After pie Ty said "Walk with me" and Zane followed him out the house and into the mountain... When they were out of the sights of Ty's family, Zane grabbed Ty's hand and felt the warmth, the love and chemistry flow between then and just walked alongside Ty, when they were like this everything was wright in the world... 

"Why didn't you call me baby when you asked if I was ok?" Ty asked after a few minutes of just walking hand to hand with Zane.  
"I uh... I didn't want you to be uncomfortable because we were with your parents... and uh... you know that Earl and I don't... how to say this?... get along very well... I just didn't want you to feel like you had to defend us if your dad said anything... I'm sorry... I just don't want to see you get hurt" Zane tried to say, but a knot of worry settled in his gut... 

"You idiot!" Ty said "I love you, you're part of my family, just like them! You call me baby, you don't have to stop just because we're with my parents! They know, they said they were ok with it, or we wouldn't be here!" 

"Ty, are they really ok with it? I don't want to make you choose, me or your family, I know what that would do to you. If you want I can go back home and you can spend this weekend with them... I don't know, just to show them you're the same son or something..." 

"I will not do that! If they accept we're cool, if they don't we're leaving! You're my everything, the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm not choosing between you or my family, I'm choosing between the other half of me, my soulmate or my family! I'll choose you every time baby!" Ty said while stroking Zane's cheek and then leaning to kiss him. "I love you, you really are my soulmate too Ty" Zane said before Ty's lips touched his. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Mara said "What happened? Ty looked so good and in a flash his mood changed to sad, angry and annoyed, and Zane looked, I don't know, lost and maybe a little scared". "I think Zane was going to call Ty baby but stopped because..." Deuce said with a shake of his head. He really hoped Ty and Zane sorted that before they came in the house, but on the other hand he understands Zane's point and that makes him like Zane even more, seeing Zane put Ty's feelings and Ty's relationship with his family first. "What do you mean "because"? How do you know that Zane was going to say baby and why would he not?" Mara asked confused.  
"Because I spent time with them when you weren't around and Zane calls Ty baby or doll and Ty calls Zane baby or beautiful, and now that I said that out loud about my brother that's really disgusting, why do I even know that?" Deuce said horrified and a little nauseated to.  
Earl chuckled but said "So why didn't Zane say that now?" and Deuce just tilted his head to the side and waited for his father understanding and that didn't take long because Earl sighed and nodded his understanding to Deuce. Mara didn't understand and said "Why didn't he said it? I quite like that Zane treats our son like that, it means something that he says that out loud, with them both being macho bullshit boys".  
Earl hugged his wife to say "He didn't say it because of us, of me really. He's afraid we didn't accept their relationship and that I would say something to make Ty choose between us and him. He knows what that would cost Ty, but I know Beaumont would choose Zane, it's in the way he looks at Zane, it's pure love and adoration in his eyes" "Earl?!" Mara said worried that her husband would do just that, but didn't have to worry because her husband said "And that's why I'm completely ok with them together, because I see the same thing in Zane's eyes when he looks at Ty, and that makes me happy, to know our son is loved like that, to the point where Zane puts Ty above himself, it's true love! And you know I'm ok with it Mara, you helped buy the surprise, hell you chose the damn thing woman!" 

Just when Mara opened her mouth to answer Ty and Zane came thru the door hand in hand and Ty looked hurt but Mara saw him take a breath, prepare himself and then say "Dad, are you really ok with Zane and me being together? And I mean really ok? And I need a honest answer, not a bullshit answer to make me feel better!" 

Earl was a little hurt his son doubted his word but he knew he deserved it because of the way he reacted when Chester outed them. He was put at ease when he saw Zane squeeze Ty's hand in support, and he knew in his gut Zane would stand by Ty's side and defend his son forever. With the knowledge his son was deeply loved he said "Yes son, I'm really ok with it. Zane loves you in a way I know no one else ever will. You found the one person that loves you more than everyone in the world, even above himself, and not many people have that luck." Earl saw Zane's shoulders sag with relief and saw Ty positively beam at Zane, Earl didn't get how Ty didn't see the way Zane loves him, but maybe his son is just afraid to believe, but know he can see Ty starting to believe and his son glows, he really glows with happiness, and that is because of Zane, which means he has to make amends: "Zane?" 

"Sir?" Zane said with relief because of what Earl said, and relaxed fully when the man said "I need to apologize to you for the way I treated you on the mountains, and the way I first reacted when Chester said you were with Ty, I reacted like that because I was hurt knowing that Ty didn't trust me to say he was gay and felt that he had to leave, it had nothing to do with you. I really believe you're the best person for Ty, you make him glow with happiness, and that is the best I could hope for him. And you don't need to stop calling Ty baby or, from what I hear, doll just because we're in the room, and Ty can call you baby or, hum..., beautiful anytime". Zane raised his hand to give Earl a handshake and the man grabbed him in a hug and said just for Zane to hear "I know how much you love him, but I need to say it anyway, take care of him please" and Zane just said "Yes sir". 

Feeling that Ty was overwhelmed Earl said to his son, "Ty, take Zane and go to your room. I think you'll find the answer to your question, it was the best we could do to show you, so you'd know it was true" 

Ty took Zane's hand and went upstairs. When he reached his room and opened the door he knew, he really knew because in the place his single bed used to be was now a king size bed with gray sheets and a note that said "The bed is new, the walls are not!" Ty burst out laughing with happiness, joy and amusement. His parents really accepted him and more importantly, him and Zane. 

Zane was really happy for Ty, and for him but something was nagging at him until ... "Ty, how did Earl know I call you baby and doll and you call me baby or beautiful?" "Yeah, how did he know that?" Ty said confused... and then "OH MY GOD! This is just perfect! C'mon babe, lets have fun!"  
Zane was worried with the look in Ty's eyes, but since it wasn't a look directed at him, he knew it would be fun so he followed Ty downstairs. 

"Soooo baby brother..." Ty said with so much glee that Zane felt sorry for Deuce but didn't have time to help him because Ty said "you're keeping tabs on our terms of endearment to each other? Baby? Doll? Beautiful? Are you keeping notes man? I want to read them if you are!"  
"I... hum... I hu... I don't know why...." Deuce stammered, and Ty threw himself to the couch laughing when Zane said, a bit to cheerfully, "Interesting..."


End file.
